


Moving on

by Fantasticoncer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family Loss, Mutant Reader, Protective Thor (Marvel), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: You need to learn how to move on after losing someone close to you





	Moving on

**Author's Note:**

> AU version of my story "whatever it takes." Better read that one first.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

You watched the armies of Thanos disintegrate, followed by the titan himself and took very deep breaths. After way too many years, it was finally over. The bastard was gone. The battlefield calmed down and you sighed in relief, before remembering that your brother was responsible for this. You immediately looked around to find him and once you did, you flew towards the place. 

Tony was sitting against a piece of rubble, together with Pepper, Rhodey and Peter. "Where... is... Y/N?" He managed to ask, just as you landed beside him. "I'm here, Tony." You replied, kneeling down next to him. He weakly smiled at you. "We... did... good...., didn't.... we?" He asked slowly, his voice barely there. You nodded with a small smile and tears rolling down your cheeks at a steady pace. 

"Yeah, we did good. You can go and rest, brother. I'll look after Pepper and Mo-Mo." You promised. "Thank... you.... squirt.... I... love... you." Tony breathed and you let out a sob as you truly realised that you were about to lose your big brother. "I love you too, Tony." You whispered. Tony barely managed to raise his healthy hand and boop your nose like he always did when you were kids. After saying goodbye to Pepper, his hand fell and the light of his arc reactor dimmed. You and Pepper both started to cry as you grieved the loss of a great man

A few days later, you were watching a recording of your brother that he had made, before travelling back in time. He had made several points of what he wanted people to do after he was gone and you would do your best to make sure that those wishes would be followed. He thanked the Avengers for working with him and he thanked Happy and Rhodey for being his friends. Both men teared up at this

You sat up at hearing your name. "Y/N, you're the best little sister that an idiot like me could ask for. It didn't matter if you were asking several questions at once or dragging me away from doing something stupid, you were always there for me. You look after Pepper and Morgan, alright? And don't hide who you are from the world. You're one of the strongest women that I know and you should never change that. I love you, kid and thank you." Tony's hologram said.

Tears rolled over your cheeks and you closed your eyes. You already missed him so much and you always would. He had always been there for you and now, he was gone. You went outside and watched as a bouquet of flowers and your brother's fist arc reactor were sent down the water. You saw Nick Fury and went to stand next to him. Apparently, your demeanour tipped him off, as he turned to you. 

"Let me guess: you blame me for this?" He asked and you made a face. "Not entirely, but it was your idea to make the Avenger Initiative and include my brother in it, which started this whole damn mess." You replied. He sighed. "Look, I'm not a seer, alright? I didn't know that this would happen." He said. Now, you fully turned to him. "No, but you could've. If only you thought in a simple way." You commented. 

Fury raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Like how?" He asked. You took a deep breath. "You created a very powerful team. However, our strength created a challenge. A challenge that beings like Thanos gladly took. Now, if you'll exuse me: I'm going to comfort my sister-in-law." You said shortly, before walking off. Fury watched you go. He knew that you were right, but he wouldn't regret anything. 

Once the funeral was over, everyone went away, except for you and Pepper. After a while, your sister-in-law turned towards you. "Are coming inside?" She asked, her voice weak of crying. You shook your head. "No. I think that I'll stay here for a bit longer. I'll be inside soon." You muttered, staring at the water. Pepper patted your shoulder, before walking inside. After she left, there was silence for several seconds.

You played with the ring around your finger. First Loki and now your brother. You looked up at the setting sun. "You promised that you would always come back to me, but you didn't. I wish that you were here. Please come back to me, Loki. I can't do this without you" You said out loud, before breaking down. You hid your face in your hands and therefore didn't notice the emerald on your ring starting to glow. After about half an hour, you calmed down and walked inside.

A few days later, you, Thor and Valkyrie were looking out over New Asgard. Thor was planning to leave earth with the Guardians of the galaxy and had appointed Valkyrie as their new queen. She turned to you. "What are you going to do?" She asked and you shrugged. "Someone has to look after Stark Industries, while Pepper is busy mourning Tony and looking after Morgan." You answered simply. 

You didn't have your brother's brain for business, but you would do your best to run it. Thor gave you a concerned look. "Well, as long as you mourn as well. No more locking things away, understand?" He ordered and you nodded reluctantly. "As long as you do the same and lose some of that fat, Point Break." You replied, patting his belly. He smiled at you, before seeing something behind you. Turning around, you saw Korg running to you, which was quite a feat with his size. 

The Kronan took deep breaths as he finally reached you. "Thor, Y/N. You may wanna come and see this." He said, once he had regained his breath and pointing towards the little seaside town. The three of you shared a confused look before Thor told the guardians where he was going and you followed the alien. Soon after getting into town, you saw something odd.A lot of people were surrounding something, although you couldn't see what.

Some of the residents noticed your approach and moved away, starting a chain reaction as the people of Asgard slowly backed up, until you saw a man stand in the middle with his back towards you. The man turned around and you felt faint as you saw none other than Loki standing there, alive and well. Black spots overtook your vision and the last thing that you remembered was a familiar voice screaming your name, before you knew no more. 

\-----------------------------------

You groaned a bit as you returned to consciousness. You were lying in someone's arms and heard their heartbeat against your ear. You stiffened slightly at hearing familiar voice. "Y/N? Can you hear me?" The voice asked. You slowly opened your eyes and looked right into the green orbs of the God that you had missed so much. "Loki?" You breathed, slowly reaching up with your hand to cup his face. 

The minute that your hand touched his cheek, tears appeared in your eyes. Seeing this, Loki immediately pulled you closer. "Sshh. I'm here now, my love. It's alright. I'm here." He soothed you, stroking your hair. You buried your face in his chest as you cried away all the emotions of the past few days. The pain of losing your brother and friend. The relief at defeating Thanos and the happiness and confusion at seeing him again

Loki just continued to hold you, whispering sweet nothings in your ear as you cried. After a while, you finally calmed down and looked up. "How is this possible?" You asked, cupping his face again. He gently gripped your wrist and kissed your palm. "I'd like to know that as well." You heard Thor say and finally remembered that you weren't alone. You looked up and saw him standing there with his arms crossed. 

"Was this one of your tricks again, brother?" He asked and Loki glared at him. "Do you honestly think that I would do this to Y/N? I do not know myself how it happened. First, there was nothing and then suddenly, I was here. Although, I think that it had something to do with this." He said, looking at the ring that he had given you. You looked down on it as well, a small frown on your face. 

"What does my ring have to do with it?" You asked as you slowly stood up with Loki's help. He held your hands. "I bought it once in Asgard and the woman selling it told me that it was an old relic that had magic. If the owner made a wish from the bottom of their heart, it would come true. I didn't really believe it, but I did feel something magical about it and that's why I gave it to you." He told you. You looked down at the ring in surprise. 

"So, this ring did something that not even the infinity stones could, simply because I wished it?" You asked, feeling a bit sceptical about it despite everything. You weren't complaining, but it was still a bit weird. Loki shrugged in answer. "I don't know, my love, but she also that it was good for just one wish and that it would be an ordinary ring from then on." He replied. You suddenly noticed something behind him and quickly pulled away. 

A bit confused at your action, Loki slowly turned around and was scooped into a bear hug by Thor. He grunted a bit, but smiled nonetheless. Even if he would never admit it, he had missed his brother. Once they were done, you and Thor told him of your plans and you also told him about your brother's death. Loki immediately hugged you tightly, knowing that you loved him.

He wanted to go with you, but you weren't sure if that was a good idea. It wasn't until Loki reminded you that he could change his appearance that you agreed. The guardians dropped the two of you off close to Pepper's home. If anyone deserved to know the truth, it was her. You hugged Thor and made him promise to visit at times. After waving them off, you slowly went to the house.

Pepper opened the door with a small frown on her face. "Y/ N? I thought that you were in New Asgard and who is this?" She asked, looking at the disguised Loki with narrowed eyes. "This is Ikol. He is the Asgardian that I told you about." You told her. Her eyes widened and she quickly let you inside. Happy was there too. "How is this possible? You said that he was gone." She said and you shrugged.

"We haven't figured out that part yet." You muttered as you sat down on the couch. You took a deep breath. "Pepper, Happy, I'm going to tell you a story and I need you to not interrupt me, until I'm done, alright?" You asked. Pepper and Happy looked confused, but nodded anyway. You slowly told them what you had been up to with Thor and how you had fallen in love with "Ikol." Once you were done, Pepper frowned again.

"I don't really understand why I need to know this." She said. You got up and went to get a pen and paper. Sitting back down, you wrote the word "Ikol" on the paper, before giving it to your sister-in-law. "Write his name again, only then starting at the last letter and going back." You instructed, grabbing Loki's hand as the nerves grew. Under the eyes of Happy, Pepper slowly wrote the name backwards.

It was at the third letter that the penny dropped. She slowly looked up, eyes full of fear. "Did Tony know?" She asked slowly and you nodded. "He freaked out for a minute, but he also listened to my story." You explained. Pepper slowly stood up and walked towards you, before slapping Loki in the face. He didn't complain about it, knowing that he deserved it. "Hurt her and you will have to deal with me, understood?" She growled.

Loki quickly straightened up and nodded, knowing that it wasn't an idle threat. Seeing Happy give Loki a suspicious look, you raised a hand to calm him down a bit. "It's okay, Happy. I made him swear not to hurt anyone." You told him and he relaxed slightly at that, although he kept a close eye on Loki. You told them about your plans to look after the business, until Pepper felt better. The woman was touched, but also concerned for your emotional and mental health. 

"If I may say something..." Loki spoke up carefully. Pepper and Happy immediately gave him a suspicious glance. "I know that you don't trust me and you have no reason to, but I swear on all my magic that I will look after Y/N." He continued, looking at you with so much love in his eyes that you couldn't stop the smile growing on your face. Seeing that you truly cared about each other, Pepper allowed it on the condition that you called every once in a while.

A few days later, you were invited to a temporary last meeting of the Avengers. That is, until a new threat showed itself, but you hoped that that would not happen for a few years. While you had been gone, the Avengers had sent Steve back in time and the captain had used this opportunity to finally live out his life with Peggy. Now old and frail, Steve had given his shield and mantle to Sam.

No one had bought the old Stark tower yet, so you had bought it back and would use it for Avenger purposes once again. You wouldn't live in it as that was too painful for you, but you would allow scientists of Stark industries to use it. Some of the Avengers like Wanda and Bruce used it too as they didn't have a home anymore. You also bought a house close to Pepper and Morgan, so you could always visit.

Loki was a bit nervous as you entered the tower and you could understand that. The last time that he was there, he tried to take over the world and was defeated by a team of seven, two of which were upstairs right now and one of them still hated him. Not to mention that everyone upstairs knew about him and probably wouldn't be happy to know that he was in the same room as them. You squeezed his hand in support and he smiled at you in gratitude.

It was a bit odd and painful to walk into the room and see several familiar faces missing. Thor was somewhere in space, Natasha and your brother were gone and Steve wasn't needed anymore. "Hey Y/N. Who's the new guy?" Clint asked, frowning at Loki, who was once again in disguise. You smiled at him. "This is Ikol. He's the Asgardian that I fell in love with. He is back and he wants to help" You answered softly.

You could see Bruce getting a big grin on his face as he realised who your companion really was. Accepting the answer, the team, T'Challa, Shuri, Okoye, Sam, Peter, Bucky, Dr. Strange and Carol sat down with you to discuss how to keep earth as safe as could be, even if Clint would officially and indefinitely retire after this and you couldn't blame him. Every time that he tried, a disaster happened and pulled him back. 

You made different plans for different scenarios, before the others finally left. You could see Stephen give you and Loki a suspicious look and knew that you would be hearing from him soon. Once everyone was gone, Bruce turned to you with a smile. "How on earth is this possible?" He asked and you shrugged with a smile. "We don't really know either, but I'm not complaining." You said, looking at Loki. He smiled back at you as Bruce chuckled.

"Well, you better take care of her, because you know what happens if you don't." He said showing his fists. The terrified look on Loki's face made you laugh. "Can you handle the forth from here on?" You asked the big, green scientist and he quickly nodded. "Oh, yeah. I've got things covered here. You two go home." He replied, seeing that you were uncomfortable staying here. You said goodbye to Wanda and the others, before driving home. 

In the next year or two, you looked after Stark industries and Loki looked after you, making sure that you mourned properly after Valkyrie had secretly told him about how you had pushed everything away after he had died. After two years, Pepper managed to figure out how to combine home and work and your services weren't needed anymore, although you stayed on as a consultant. 

The Avengers weren't needed as much anymore, but you still fought every once in a while. During one such fight, you discovered that while Loki had come back to life, he had come back as a mortal. Rather than being unhappy about it like you had expected, he was ecstatic about getting to grow old with you. You were touched at his words and you kissed him several times in reply, making him laugh

Morgan naturally was a frequent visitor of your home, getting her own room in your house. After at least four years and after getting permission from several people, including: Pepper, Bruce, Valkyrie and even Happy and Morgan, Loki proposed to you and you immediately accepted with tears in your eyes. Loki hugged you tightly and spun you around, making you laugh loudly at your silly God. 

You had two weddings. A small one with only Pepper, Morgan, Bruce, Valkyrie and Thor in attendance and Loki looking like himself and you had a slightly bigger one with the rest of the avengers and friends and Loki in his usual disguise and using his fake name of :"Tom Hiddleston". Except for Bruce, Pepper, Thor, Valkyrie, Happy and Stephen, no one knew that Loki was alive and you were happy to keep it that way.

You never did find out how Loki got back to life, but you were not complaining. You had two children: a son named Robert Tony and a daughter named Edith Frigga. You made Thor their godfather and valkyrie their godmother as they would hopefully be able to look after them for a long time if anything happened to you and Loki. Both of them took their duties very seriously and you were glad that they did.

You enjoyed having a domestic life, now finally understanding why your brother chose this. You just hated that, unlike you,  he hadn't been able to enjoy it for long. You always missed him and made sure that your children knew about their uncle, who had sacrificed his life to make sure that they could grow up in peace... and that they even could grow up in the first place as Thanos had planned to destroy the universe. 

Both your children were mutants as well, which made them very powerful when combined with their father's magic. Your daughter had control over the weather and got tutored in this by Storm as she had the same power. Your son got control over ice and was tutored by Bobby Drake. Loki helped them with their magic. The Avengers slowly either retired or passed on their mantle to someone else

Both of your children grew up to help the next generation of superheroes. Your son was the leader of the new Avengers, while your daughter went into politics and used her father's silver tongue to get laws passed that helped mutants, instead of restricting them. You were so proud of the both of them and you knew that their uncle would've bragged about his clever niece and nephew had he been here. 

Morgan grew up to be an engineer and inventor, just like her father. She was absolutely brilliant, but that was no surprise for you. It wasn't a rare sight to see her and her cousins experiment things to try and combine technology with magic. Some things turned out better than others, but they never gave up. Somehow, you knew that Tony was smiling down at them and got teary eyed by just thinking about it. Luckily for you, you had a husband who was very good at comforting you. 

Before you knew it, decades had passed and you had slowly become old and frail, but never lost your sharp mind. When Loki died peacefully of old age, you knew that you weren't far behind. Soon after, you said goodbye to your children, grandchildren, niece and her children, before closing your eyes for the last time in life. The first thing that you heard when you opened them again was a familiar voice:

"Hey, squirt. What took you so long?"

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. That was a big one. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
